Comatose
by ScarlettsFuneral
Summary: LxLight songfic to the song "Comatose" by Skillet. Note: Light has his memories of the Death Note, and is still chained to L. Cute, a little sad, kissing/yaoi. Please R&R!


A/N: This is a LxLight songfic for the song "Comatose" by Skillet. It seemed to fit them so well, I just had to write this. Bare with me XD Sorry, no real lemon, just kissing. Read and review! Enjoy ^-^

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Death Note, not the song. Though how I wish!

_Italics_ are lyrics

Normal is the story

_---_

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

L sat in his usual crouched position, watching Light with and intense eye. Light was a suspect, but he was just… well, for lack of a better word, L found him to be the most gorgeous -on the outside- creature he'd ever laid his eyes on. L didn't think that he was capable of emotions such as love, spending so many years of his life attempting to become immune to them all, but now, staring at Light, he found all of his efforts to be in vain. He rarely slept, even less now, just so that he could watch Light like this without worrying that the other would respond with a violent demeanor.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

In the morning, the raven haired detective went about waking Light up, showering and getting dressed, acting as if everything was normal, which it wasn't. L was distracted from everything. Even sweets couldn't capture his attention enough to keep him from thinking about Light.

Light was slowly distancing himself from L, and L acted like he didn't notice. He went along with it, seeing what was happening, and he knew that he was loosing the Light he was friends with little by little.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Light lay in bed that night, painfully aware of the black eyes set on him. It was such torture not to just flip over, and ask the other not to stare at him like he had been doing for the past week, just to see the pink tinge that was sure to appear over L's nose and cheeks. He'd made L blush on a small number of times, and it never got old, or less adorable. Light had accepted the fact that he liked the other detective, and deep within he knew that L was the only person on Earth that had the potential to stop him through sheer emotional effect, and not just the smarts to throw him in a cell.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

So Light stayed up, feeling L's gaze on his back, daydreaming about what would happen if L liked him as a lover.

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

L was losing it. Light had cut himself off almost completely, and L was missing him more than he thought possible. Light' percentage of being Kira was raising by another point virtually each day, and L was trying to pull himself together enough to be able to convict Light when the time came. He was dreading the time that was inevitable lurking around, just waiting for an opportunity to show itself. He had consented that he was in love with the younger, so watching him get executed would be pure torture, especially with the knowledge that it was by his hand.

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

He needed Light, and know it or not, Light needed him just the same, to save him from the looming darkness of being Kira.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Light flipped over that night to face L, opening his eyes to the raven unhurriedly. "Mm, why are you staring?" Light asked the question that was gnawing at the corners of his mind, not the most predominate, 'Do you love me?!' Just as suspected, L's face heated up, and a pinkish shade crept across. He immediately looked away, refusing to meet Light's caramel gaze. "I wasn't," he muttered, still averting his eyes.

"You were," Light said idly, as if it didn't matter to him. Which, in retrospect, it didn't really.

"Just, go back to sleep," L said hurriedly.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

"I'm not tired anymore," Light said, sitting up and holding L's face in his hand, forcing him to look at him. L squeezed his wide eyes shut in slight embarrassment. "Come on, now. Open your eyes and look at me," Light coaxed gently.

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_

L opened his eyes slowly and Light smiled. "Now was it that hard?" Light asked. "I'm not mad or anything."

"But…" L started to no avail, because Light stopped him, placing a chaste kiss on the other boy's pale lips.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

As Light pulled back, L pressed up against Light, connecting their mouths once more, this time in a more passionate manner. Light moaned slightly, a low rumble in the back of his throat, and L relished the sound, slipping his tongue between Light's parted lips in an attempt to hear more. Light pulled backwards, falling back onto the pile of pillows behind him.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

L followed the warm boy, resting his head on Light's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath the skin. "I love you," L murmured, his voice muffled by Light's shirt.

"I love you, too," Light kissed L's forehead before lying back down against the bedding.

L listened to Light's breathing slow as he fell asleep, and it left L to muse on about his knew relationship with the one person that he could feel emotion towards.

_Oh, how I adore you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_---_

A/N: Well, that was sort of… drabble-ish. Waah! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! (hides in corner) T.T Hope you liked it! Please review! Happy Easter if you celebrate it, if not, then happy Sunday, April fourth! ^-^ (Wow, those emoticons make me look bipolar…) XD


End file.
